Selfless Love
by Leia Belle Organa
Summary: This is my alteration on Stefan and Elena's scene in 3x3.
1. Elena's Split Desision

**Hello. This is a short story alternation on my take of the Stefan and Elena scene in 3x3.**

Chapter 1:

Elena's Split Decision

Elena just stood there, dumbfounded. She couldn't believe her ears, Stefan had just given up on them, but what was worse is that he had given up on himself! She couldn't allow this, she wouldn't allow it! Elena took a deep breath, she knew that this time it would take more than her words to reach him.

She started after him, she knew she couldn't sneak up on him, not with his vampire senses, but she could still grab him. She raced up and grabbed his left arm, squeezing it with both of her hands, making it harder for him to push her away.

"Elena." "Stop, you're being stupid!" Stefan groaned.

"Then I'm stupid!" she snapped. "I think we already know this by now," she added, remembering those exact words being said between them, once before.

"I don't believe you!" she thundered. "You really don't love me anymore?!"

Stefan stood in front of her, afraid to turn around and face her, again.

He sighed, "I didn't say that."

Elena could hear the guilt in his tone. "Then why have you given up, not just on us, but on yourself?!" "The Stefan I knew was a fighter, he was fearless, and he rose above all sorts of odds!"

Stefan silently gasped for air, he couldn't believe he had just heard those words come out of her mouth. How could she defend him and make him a hero, after all he had done?

"You think I want this, you think that after everything I just want to give up?" he asked.

Elena choked on her words, before she replied, "I'm not sure what to think, anymore." "All I know is I can't and will not lose you, no matter what!" "You seriously think that I could believe that after everything that has happened, we could just go back to the way things were?!" "Of course they can't!" "I know that." "Stefan, I'm not a child, I know better than that." Elena sighed, before she added, "And I don't care how long it takes, I will be there for you, every step of the way… Even if it takes thirty or fifty years!"

Stefan's eyes shot up as he heard those last few words. _How can she mean that? Why would she throw her life away, just for me?! _ "You would really just give up on your own life?" "On your own happiness?" he chuckled.

Elena could sense he was trying to, again disguise his true feelings. So, she just went on and stated, "Better to do that, then have no reason to live." "I'd rather be with you, even if you're a ripper, than to not be with you at all!" "Stefan, you're the reason I want to live."

Stefan couldn't stop the tears falling from his eyes, even though he had tried so hard to from the start. He quickly turned around and faced her.

Elena could see the tears in his eyes. She felt her own tears finally seeping through, as well. She cupped his face in her hands and started to kiss his neck. Just holding him, kissing him, being with him was all she needed.

Before Elena knew it, Stefan and reached out and cupped her face and started kissing her, fiercely.

Elena was so overjoyed that she responded by kissing him back as hard as she could. It had been so long since they had kissed, it almost felt like they had started all over.

As he kissed her, Stefan knew that Klaus may hear them, so with his fastest speed, he raced them to an old alley way, near the bar, and all the while not letting her go.

Elena was in awe of his quick reflexes. She was surprised at how quick they had moved from the parking lot.

Stefan kept kissing her, her lips, her face, and her neck. He knew that he never wanted to stop.

Elena gladly replied, as she kissed his forehead, and softly kissed his hair. Stefan lifted his head back up to kiss her, while she rubbed her hands through his soft, silky light brown hair.

"Oh, Stefan, please come with me!" she begged once more.

Stefan, now felt like complying, yet he knew what the consequences would be: Damon would be killed and Elena and he would spend forever on the run from Klaus. Just like Katherine had been. He didn't want that for her, for them. He wanted them, together, to have a… at least a semi-normal life.

"Elena, I can't," he replied.

"What?!" "Stefan, please, how could you say that?!" "And after this?!" she cried.

He pulled away from her, but still held her hands in his. "It's because of this that I have to let go," he stated.

"Stefan, I won't leave you!" Elena fired back.

"Elena, please, if Klaus finds out you're alive, he will try to kill you!" "If we run off together, we will be constantly on the run from him, and Damon will be dead." "Is that the life you really want?" he asked with concern in his voice.

Elena gulped down his words, as she thought of a response. She knew he was right, yet she knew that if she left him, if they were parted again, she wouldn't be able to go on living. Even if she were safe, if it meant losing Stefan, then she would rather be in danger… at least they would be together. She tried to reply, but then she thought of Stefan losing Damon. She knew it would kill him. Elena, also cared for him, he was a good friend to her, all summer. He was like a brother to her. She couldn't bear the thought of Klaus killing him. She, like Stefan, would make sure that Damon stays alive. But still, she knew she wouldn't leave Stefan, there had to be a way for her to stay with him and for Damon to live… There had to be a way!

She looked up a Stefan, realising that she hadn't replied to his question. "No, that's not the life I would want, but there has to be another way than just having you stay with Klaus!"

Stefan smiled, as he brushed her hair with his fingers, "I wish there was, but there isn't." "I can't lose you again!" "And I can't lose Damon." "Klaus took you away from me, once, Elena, I won't let that happen again!"

Elena knew he was right, Klaus had killed her. Yet, even though she had come back to life, what was the point if Stefan lost his! Just because of her! She hated that everyone she loved, had to suffer or die just to keep her alive, she was sick and tired of it! She had to put a stop to it, now!

"I love you, Stefan, more that you know!" she softly, spoke.

Stefan cupped her face again, as he replied, "I love you, so much!" "Elena, we'll never lose each other!" "We'll always have each other!" "We'll always find a way back to each other!" he firmly stated.

Elena smiled, she knew that they would, too.

Stefan's face grew pale, he suddenly remembered that Damon was still with Klaus. He knew that he had to stop Klaus from killing him, if he wasn't already dead.

"Elena, I have to go." "I have to save Damon, he's been in there too long," Stefan panted, his voice filling in panic.

Elena started to gasp, she too had totally forgotten about Damon.

"I know," she said, but grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to her. "Please, be careful!" she pleaded.

Stefan bent his head and kissed her. "I will," he replied. "Close your eyes."

Elena looked up at him, she knew what those words meant, for she too had used them on him, when she let Klaus take her away to the sacrifice.

She complied and closed her eyes. She felt a rush of air, and quickly opened them. Stefan was gone. Elena gasped for air. She knew that Stefan was always bounding himself to play "hero" and she just knew she couldn't let go, this time. Regardless of anything they had just said to each other.

She knew what she had to do. She had to surrender to Klaus. If she did, he would have to let Stefan go. Who knows, being alive, she might still be useful to him in some way. Elijah seemed to think so.

Elena then raced out of the alley way back to the parking lot. She saw Stefan had just entered the main entrance. He would easily hear her coming in, behind him. She then turned and saw a back door entrance, and headed for it. Praying the right words would come to her, when she would, again face Klaus.

She opened the door and made her way through the empty part of the bar. She could make out voices and sure enough, she heard Damon's and Klaus's coming from the main seating area.

She raced to the doors and peaked though, she saw Klaus holding Damon up by his neck. Fearfully she slowly opened the doors to the room.

She saw Stefan race into the room, screaming at Klaus to let Damon go.

Klaus started mouthing off words at both of them, without releasing Damon from his hold.

Elena couldn't stand it any longer, she raced into the room and screamed, "Klaus, let him go!"

Stefan, Damon and Klaus turned towards her, each speechless by her presence.

**To Be Continued. **


	2. Elena Versus Klaus

**Sorry for the long wait. **

Chapter 2:

Elena verses Klaus

"Put him down, now!" Elena demanded.

Klaus's face instantly lost all its colour. He immediately dropped Damon and shouted, "What is this, how in God's name are you still alive?!"

Stefan and Damon couldn't believe their eyes, Elena was standing there in front of them, giving Klaus orders. Klaus "Elena, what are you doing?!" they both cried.

Elena glared at Klaus, as she replied, "There was another spell that Bonnie casted." "She kept me alive!"

Klaus, now fully enraged, looked as if he were about to strike her.

Elena could see Klaus's fuming face. She saw the veins starting to grow under his eyes. She was truly afraid of what he might do. Then she glanced at Stefan, his face was filled with despair, and all the light in his eyes was dimed. She looked deep into his emerald green eyes, and saw the tears swelling up in them. That was all it took, once Elena looked at Stefan, she felt the strength to take on Klaus, herself. She wouldn't let him or anyone put Stefan through any more pain!

Elena turned to face Klaus and fired, "You want to kill me?" "Fine, kill me, but if I die twice, you'll never be able to make your hybrids!" "The doppelgänger is supposed to die by your hand once, since I survived, I broke your curse." "If I die again, there will be no way for you to turn any wolf into a hybrid!"

Klaus just stood there, frozen by her words. He knew she was right, yet didn't want to give her the satisfaction of showing his feelings. "You may be right," he, reluctantly replied. "Since you, now have the upper hand, what do you propose we do?"

Elena gulped when she heard his question. She thought out her response before she answered, "Since I'm alive, I may still be of use to you."

Klaus's face glowed, while the Salvatore's faces turned white.

"You're offering yourself to me?" Klaus asked.

"Under one condition," Elena countered.

Klaus started to chuckle. "I knew there'd be a catch, what are your terms?"

Elena breathed in deeply, she knew what she had to do, yet she knew Stefan would hate her. She was giving up her freedom, and her life. But, it was worth it, Stefan did not deserve to lose his life, just to protect her. She wouldn't have it! Sacrificing herself to save him was the least she could do, after all the times he's done that for her.

She replied, "Let Stefan go!" "Take me instead."

Stefan could barely keep himself from crying, he just couldn't believe what she was doing.

An evil grin was now growing on Klaus's face, "Haaaa, I had a feeling that Stefan Salvatore would be the ransom you'd barter for." "So, you'd take his place?"

"You're destroying him!" Elena thundered.

"He's a vampire and a ripper, I'm only helping him understand his true nature," Klaus explained. "He is after all, a monster."

"He's no monster, Klaus, you are!" she fired back. "He's the best person I've ever known!"

"You do truly love him!" Klaus summed up. "So, you want his freedom."

"Stop making him do your dirty work!" "Let him go!" Elena hissed back.

"Fine, if you promise to stay with me, Stefan is free to do as he wishes," Klaus exclaimed.

He turned to face the speechless brothers, "You're free to go," he, casually stated.

Stefan and Damon had no intension of leaving Elena alone with him. They, now have enough will power to take him down that instant.

Elena saw the intent look in their eyes, she had to stop them from letting themselves get killed, "Please, I'll be all right, Klaus will let you go." "He can't hurt me, but he will hurt you if you don't leave, now!" Elena pleaded.

Klaus began to laugh, "Elena and I have made a deal; don't squander her graciousness!"

Stefan and Damon sighed, exchanging defeated looks, they made their way to the exit.

"Just a moment, Stefan, you're to stay here," Klaus blurted out.

"What?!" Elena screamed.

"Sorry, love, but you're loyalty to me will be better insured with Stefan coming along," Klaus sniggered back.

"You said that he was free, that he didn't have to take your orders!" Elena moaned.

"Yes, and he doesn't have to…but, you do," Klaus smiled back. "And if you try or do anything foolish, Stefan will suffer." he cackled.

"No!" Elena cried.

"Looks like you and your girl are together again," Klaus laughed. "And as for you, Damon, make one move to follow us, and regardless of Elena's promise, I will kill you!"

"Fine," Damon fired back. "They're yours to keep…for now," he finished as he zoomed out of the bar with vampire speed.

"Well, Stefan, now that there's three of us, we best make Elena feel at home." "I'm sure she's quite tired after her long trip, why don't you take her to your old apartment, where you can keep an eye on her," Klaus exclaimed.

Stefan was now livid, he knew Elena said that she would do anything to save him, but he never knew to what extent. She's given up everything… For him!

Elena cuddled her face in her hands. How dare he! Tricking her into believing Stefan was free, when now, he had both of them. Stefan was still at the mercy of Klaus! Yet, a selfish part of her was happy, she could still be with Stefan, even though she was ready to stay behind with Klaus, alone. Being with Stefan made the thought a lot easier to process.

She uncovered her eyes to Stefan flying straight towards her. She was now in his arms, as they glided out of the bar at lightning speed.

Stefan stopped, when they were in the back of the building. "What the hell, Elena!" he cried, shaking her. "How could you, after all I…we've done to protect you, you just threw at all away!"

"Stefan," Elena cried as she held his face. "I'm sick and tired of you trying to "protect" me, and only destroying yourself!" "I won't let you give up on your life!"

Stefan could hardly believe her words. "My life?!" he shouted.

"You deserve a happy life, you do not deserve to be forced to become a monster that you're not!" Elena shot back.

Stefan backed away from her, "Do you think that giving yourself to Klaus was worth it?"

Elena sighed, "If it means saving you, yes!" She, then found herself reduced to tears, she hadn't really saved Stefan from Klaus at all, he was now leverage, a pawn, just to keep her in line. "Stefan, I'm so sorry that he didn't let you go, I tried so hard to save you, I…" Elena tried to finished, but her tears took over.

Stefan cupped her face in his hands. He gazed deeply into her chocolate brown eyes, he saw her love for him and all the pain she had gone through. Stefan hated this, he would do anything in his power to make all her pain disappear and give her the happiness she deserved. He wrapped his arms around her and tightly embraced her, trying to comfort her.

"I know it seems selfish, but in a way I'm glad, because I still get to be with you!" "We don't have to be apart, anymore!" Elena said, looking up at him, smiling through her tears.

Stefan smiled back at her, letting his own tears stream down. He pulled her face towards his and kissed her, more passionately than he ever had before. "I'm not sorry, either!" he, firmly stated. "I'm glad he's forcing me to stay!" "Because, if I was forced to leave you again, I… I wouldn't be able to!" "I would never leave you!" "Being apart from you was worse than any torture Klaus could muster up!"

Their eyes met again, causing them each to smile.

"Now, we can protect each other!" he stated.

"Yes, and we will find a way to destroy Klaus, together!" Elena added, smiling

They kissed each other again, and started walking back to Stefan's old apartment.


End file.
